Hacker Project
by Nadeshico52000
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is a Hacker codenamed: Fiamma-27, but hides all his intelligence in a esterior a dame. Only few people know the truth about him and one of them is his best friend Hibari Kyoya.


How would I tell my life for you?

I do not know if believe that because of an error on a site I ended up becoming a hacker ...

Okay, it's not easy to believe considering who I am ...

'm Here now talking about my problems and not introduced myself yet ... My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and I am 13 years old and ... And I'm a Hacker.

I know it's boring so I go talking about DES from the beginning, but I have to start somewhere.

Target 01: The Discovery of My Skills ... Part 01

Eight years before ...

I always felt different from others. I could not understand why.

I've always been me and my mom, because my dad works out and my brother is in a boarding school in Italy DES five.

So it is common for me to just live with my mother without the presence of my father and my brother.

The strange thing was that I saw no grace in childhood games they were without purpose and without reason, so I usually ignore the other children, do not judge me wrong I had nothing against them, just that I thought they were bland. Of course the fact that I never bring a friend home left my mother very sad, after all she thought I would be happier if I made any friends, but I think I'm happier the way I am.

I spent most of the day locked in my room reading. I love reading. I read all kinds of books. I started with history books and was for books on physics, chemistry, mathematics, Japanese, English, French, Italian, Spanish, Mandarin ... Actually were so many types of books that I do not remember everyone, but remember its contents . Another weird thing about me is that I'm able to memorize almost 99.9% of everything I read in the books that makes everyone dizzy after half a world I had only five years and it was an incredible achievement.

Was five years old I had my first computer. What a happy memory. I remember like it was yesterday.

- Tsu-kun, santa sent you a gift. - Spoke to my mother excitedly. At first I did not care much fanal the last time you sent something Dad was a postcard from the South Pole with a photo of penguins. Seriously I only found it suspicious? Still I did not comment anything. - Open Tsu-kun! Mama is curious. - Now if she was curious why she did not open it first? I was more curious about the end of the book and I was almost there.

- Okay ... - I really had to read the end of that book.

- Oh! Is a Laptop Tsu-kun! Like it? Now you can surf the internet!

It is my mistake or she was happier than I care?

At first I thought I would not like that much, so I just did some basic research and lowered some books * I do this today .. * agouti and some movies for free websites. Until I met a site called "Hacker Project." At first I did not understand much about what it was, but somehow the information stuck in my subcociente hurt in a frightening way. It was as if my mind was full of valuable information and the next thing I was already traveling through worlds of TCIP protocols and others. Next thing I was already a DI (Developer Info) on Nick Fiamma-27.

Initially, as a DI I tried searching the maximum information from all genres DES public even the most obscure as conspiracies between governments. Everything was for the purpose of self-knowledge.

Five years before ...

At the age of eight I was already considered a genius, but do not care much for anything other than basic information. Friends? Companions? That I did not ... But I did not feel so bad, I actually did not miss a friend ... That's what I thought ...

-Yoh! - Said to me a boy with black hair and eyes both. - My name Takeshi Yamamoto and his?

I decided to ignore it after all I did not like being interrupted while reading.

- You is not Tsuna? I think you're very smart.

- Thank you. - Said without a hint of enthusiasm after all I was more interested in finishing my book than watch someone.

- You should at least look at people while they speak herbivore. - A voice spoke behind me. At first not much attention after all I really wanted to finish my book. - Will ignore me herbivore?

- Ma Ma Hibari, Tsuna is only distracted reading. He is not ignoring you. - Yamamoto spoke cosily.

- Actually I'm ignoring the two did not notice. - I was tired of being pestered. - If you'll excuse me I think I've started class.

When I would turn my back I felt a movement in my back and jumped forward avoiding contact with the tonfas Hibari.

- So you want is Hibari Kyoya? I say that I specialize in Karate on the internet and I have a black belt if you want to know and I do not like to fight for no reason so goodbye.

- You are running herbivore?

- Did not you hear me talking? I do not like unnecessary fight with anyone or even you do not understand? - I was starting to annoy me with it.

- We both have seen you ... No. .. Herbivore Omnivore ... You're always away from others. - Hibari spoke looking into the eyes of smaller brown. - When you need help, just let omnivore. - And he left. That intrigued me a lot.

- This is his way of saying he wants to be your friend and I also Tsuna. So if you want to chat just're talking - and walked into the classroom.

I do not know why, but from that day Yamamoto and Hibari started walking around me as if they were annoying parasites. But you know, I think I even like it somehow.

Four years earlier ...

It had been over a year since I had made friends with Kyoya and Takeshi but I call them by name and they call my. It is common among friends, right?

Over time I became interested in the affairs of the underworld. Even discover a shocking revelation, my father is Mafia and my brother was the heir of one of the most dangerous Famiglias the underworld, the Vongola. And if that was worse, the brothers of Kyoya and Yamamoto were also involved.

- So you did not know?

- I thought my brother was in a boarding school in Italy. - Takeshi spoke scared. - I do not know if our father knows that.

- I'd rather not talk about anything right now. - Kyoya said. - I do not care what you do alludes.

- How much coldness Kyoya. Well, I can not say anything after all I can not remember right Giotto. - Said as he threw me on my bed. I looked and saw that the door was open. My mother was not she had gone to the grocery store, but my attention was to the front door of my room. It had been years since I saw open. There, I said it wrong, do not remember having seen me open it.

- It's okay Tsuna? - Asked Yamamoto uncertain. - You seem so far.

- I'm fine. - Said straightening me out of bed. - Then I have another reason to call them here. "Shadow-88" became the order a "chec-up" on a website, but I suspect he actually wants to weaken the defenses of the firewall on the site.

- Tsuna I do not understand any of what you are talking about. - Yamamoto said laughing, he never understood what he was talking.

- I mean that he is trying to weaken the program's website with a fake checape to hack.

- What is this site Tsunayoshi? - Kyoya asked curious.

- The site of the school.

This left Kyoya dropping fire from the sides.

- How dare this herbivore ...

- Calm Kyoya, I already took Providence reinforcing the firewall school. No need to worry.

- Hn ... We have to find out who this herbivore because I want to bite you to death.

Novelty Kyoya wants to bite anyone to death. Already become routine.

- I think I can trace it, but that would be hack ... - I knew hacking, but was afraid to do it wrong and be tracked. It seems that both read my thoughts.

- Do not worry Tsuna, you're the best at what you do.

- You can Tsunayoshi. Show me the herbivore have to bite.

With the application of Kyoya in mind I managed to stick seven firewalls, the guy was very nice, until you get to address TCP and turn it into valid binary code form of address and ready we had the address of the guy using the city map .

It was a three-story apartment and apartment number was 59. I pressed the bell now Kyoya wanted to munch the door. Who served us was a girl with light pink hair.

- Ah, you must be friends with Hayato. Come. - Said opening the door for our passage.

As she lets anyone get this? It may be dangerous.

- Who was mana. - Said a boy with gray hair and green eyes in our direction. - Who are you?

- We are your worst nightmare. The act of trying to evade and invade the system Namimori is a serious crime with the right to be bitten to death. - Said Kyoya chasing the boy around the apartment. That day was complete chaos.

After half an hour trying to calm Kyoya. We can hear the explanation albino. Looks like he was hacking other websites searching for brother who went to a school abroad and never returned, and by an amazing coincidence it was the same school that our brothers were.

Read more ...


End file.
